The present invention relates generally to a fastener for attaching objects to garments, and, more particularly, to a fastening system that securely mounts removable pockets to an outer surface of a vest. It is well recognized that certain types of modular load bearing vests and backpacks with modular pockets employ some type of fastening system to hang the removable pockets on the exterior of the vest. In particular applications such as military, law enforcement, or sporting applications, there is a need to be able to position necessary pockets or other such objects where they are most useful to the individual user, as well as providing their ability to be moved to a different position as necessary for different applications.
Examples of previous types of fastening systems used to removably attach pockets to a garment include the use of hook and loop fasteners, keepers with slides, buttons, snap fasteners, and soft snap devices. Generally, the problems associated with these past methods and devices are the creation of unstable loads, unreliability, expense, or difficulty in manipulation. In addition, past systems also could be bulky and uncomfortable to the user.
A removable pocket allows the user to tailor their garment to best fit their needs, replace worn out pockets, or exchange pockets more suitable for a particular application. Another prior method for attaching a removable pocket to a garment includes the use of a flexible, yet somewhat rigid strap being attached to the pocket and threaded or interwoven between a plurality of horizontal webbings sewn onto the outer surface of the vest. A problem associated with this technique is the difficulty and time consuming nature of threading straps through a plurality of webbings to secure the pocket to the garment. Consequently, a need exists for an improved fastening system to attach removable pockets to the outer surface of a garment which is easy to install, inexpensive to manufacture and reliable for multiple applications.